


group activity: showing your lack of interest of partaking in group activities.

by hyzkoa



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, bc this ship is like nonexistent so i gotta get this in the radar somehow, just mentions of the latter two in the character tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyzkoa/pseuds/hyzkoa
Summary: Amaimon and Nemu are in for the idea of a Christmas party, although the former is more interested in the food rather than celebrating the Okumura's birthday, but none of them have any interest in participating in the group activities; being the only ones willingly in the background, conversation is bound to happen.





	group activity: showing your lack of interest of partaking in group activities.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off both the cover for chapter 89 and the little drawing that follows it in the tankoubon of volume 20. it shows how rin and his clique were taking the group picture while nemu and amaimon were just sitting around the pot in the background because cool kids dont care about group pictures
> 
> the tag is nonexistent for them but idc i've been waiting for the concept of amaimon having friends for years
> 
> its just a lil drabble but you know.

“Lightning, scoot closer!” Okumura Rin held up the phone, extending his arm out as much as he could to get everyone behind him in the frame.

The idea of ‘immortalizing’ this moment in a picture bothered him, the sentimentality of it flying right past him as he could only focus on how it only delayed what they were actually supposed to do; eat. At least he wasn’t the only one annoyed at being forced to not eat until everyone else was over with their group picture which took awfully long; he was sure he could handle a phone even better than the half breed who’s been living on earth longer than him. The puppet on that boy’s hand only voiced his thoughts in a funnier way.

“ _Brats_.”

Nemu yawned.

Amaimon reached for the lid of the pot, lifting it slightly to peek at the inner contents. _It looks tasty_.

Finally, they took the picture, and everyone managed to fit in the kotatsu. Everyone, his brother included, except Nemu and Amaimon, who had left the warmth of the furniture as soon as they got their portions. His gaze lingered on the blonde boy, who didn’t let go of the puppet even with a plate of food in his left hand. How was he supposed to eat it?

“Does the puppet eat?”

The Tamer didn’t answer, though. His gaze lowered to meet the buttons that represented the eyes of the energetic puppet. “Of course I do, dumbass! What else would I have a mouth for?!”

“How do you digest it?”

“I just do it, brat!”

Amaimon shoved his chopticks into the puppet’s mouth, opening it wide. “No throat. You can’t eat.” The puppet tried to talk, but he just digged his chopticks deeper into the cloth. His gaze ascended to land on the Tamer’s sleepy eyes. “If you’re not going to eat it, I will.” The puppet didn’t try to answer for him, so he assumed his words got through despite the lack of an answer from the boy. He took the silence as a yes, carelessly sinking his chopsticks into the other’s place. “This is really good.” The apathy in his tone didn’t really convey his feelings, but seeing him eagerly devoured the food in his plate to pass onto the one Nemu still held showed his enthusiasm for human food.

“Hey, bastard! Don’t eat it all for yourself!”

“I thought he didn’t want it.” With the chopsticks holding the food still in his mouth, his words came out a little muffled. The delay in the other’s reaction must’ve been because of that.

“Do you think he’d just get it for _decoration_? Of course he was gonna eat it!”

The puppet kept complaining as he picked up food from the other’s plate again, but his chopsticks didn’t end up in Amaimon’s mouth but in Nemu’s, shoving the food into the exorcist’s mouth.

“There.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments r a writer's best friend


End file.
